When You Least Expect It
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: After escaping Marjorie's vicious bulldog, he finds himself in the playground where he meets and befriends strangers that rescue him from his lonely life. How does this change the course of his life? The Dursleys are definitely gonna get the karma they deserve.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry ran as fast as his 9-year-old legs could carry him as he bolted away from Marge's violent bulldog, Ripper, and through an opening that was wide enough for him to wiggle through and small enough to keep the bulldog from following him as he continued to sprint, not caring where his legs take him as long as it is away from that vicious monster dog.

After running for what seemed like forever, he stopped to catch his breath as he placed his hands on his knees, feeling sweat from exertion and fear drip down his face. Looking up to see where he was, he found himself in a playground that wasn't that far from Privet Drive.

' _I ran 3 blocks nonstop?'_ Harry thought incredulously to himself as he trudged over to the swing set and sat himself down in one of them and hung his head sighing. ' _It's not fair. What have I ever done? What did I do to deserve this? I'm a person...a human being.'_ He thought to himself as sadness and loneliness gripped his heart. He could never understand why his relatives treat him cruelly; he has always been good, always trying to please them and be happy with them. But they will always see him as nothing but a burden...a slave.

Harry took shuddering breaths and wrapped the oversized shirt he was wearing tighter around his person to fight off the cold breeze as he kept staring at the ground near his feet.

A shadow appears in his vision, lifting his head up slowly, his eyes met with black shoes, following dark blue jeans, black overcoat with what looked like a purple vest underneath and over a red and white plaid shirt, and a grey scarf with red stripes until his eyes met hazel colored hues.

It was another boy around his age, maybe a little older, his brown hair moving slightly in the breeze, holding an old looking book titled, 'Once Upon a Time'. This boy just stared at him with concern and curiosity, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Harry almost didn't respond, "Yeah, just cold."

"I mean the tears." The boy said fishing a tissue from his coat pocket and handing it to him.

Harry touched his cheek to feel that it was wet and realized that he was right, he _is_ crying. Harry took the tissue that was offered to him and wiped his cheeks, sniffling as he did as he tried to reign in his emotions.

The boy moved to the swing that was beside Harry, placed the book in his lap and swung back and forth a little as he stared at the crying boy next to me, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Harry turned to the strange boy next to him, confused as to why he would want to know, they just met, "I don't think I should."

The boy sighed, "They say it's better to let your emotions out to a complete stranger rather than keeping it all bottled up inside. It's much healthier to let it out," he then unwrapped his scarf from his neck and folded it into a ball then handed it to Harry who looked at the scarf, then at the boy with a questioning look, "and screaming it out." the boy finished.

Harry pointed at the balled up scarf as he looked at the boy who nodded and made a go ahead gesture, "Yeah."

Harry shrugged before staring at the scarf for a brief moment then took a deep breath and shoved his face into the scarf, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed into the scarf and stomped his feet into the ground to let all the pent up rage and anger out of his system.

Removing the scarf from his face he took a deep breath to calm himself, "Thank you." he said as he handed the scarf back.

"Hmm." the boy nodded, "Feel a little better?" he asked as he unraveled the scarf and wrapped it around his neck again while keeping his eyes on Harry.

Harry let out a breath, "A little." He took a deep breath and began to vent to this stranger, "I'm just so sick of it. I never did anything to them, yet they treat me as though I'm a freak when I never did anything wrong to them. They may be my relatives, yet they see me as nothing more than a dead body that they stuck underneath the stairs, it is VERY uncomfortable, cramped and lonely in that cupboard. What's worse, is that my chubby cousin uses me as a punching bag and my aunt and uncle don't do anything to stop him. In fact, they encourage him. If you think they're worse, my uncle's sister is just plain evil, especially her monster dog. She gave my cousin a computerized robot, but for me, she gives me dog biscuits." He took deep breaths to try and calm himself, but failed, "They treat me worse than a dog, they see me as a waste of space. Nothing worth keeping around." Harry was full out crying now, he couldn't keep a hold of his out stretched emotions inside of him.

"Then why are you still living with them?" A low, yet feminine voice filled the playground.

Harry and the boy looked up to see a beautiful tall blonde woman leaning against a slide with her arms crossed, staring at them with a stoic expression.

The boy next to Harry was shocked, "M-Mom, how long have you been standing there?" he asked, caught unaware of his Mother's presence until just now.

The beautiful Mom shrugged, "Since this boy screamed into your scarf." She pushed off the side of the slide, her white long coat, which hugged her womanly curves, flowed in the wind & around her, making her look ethereal, "When you didn't come back with the book you've forgotten, I got worried." she said as she walked to lean against the stands that hold the swing set together.

Harry continued to stare at this seemingly angelic being, "Are you an angel?" Harry asked without thinking as tears slid down his face.

The woman smiled comfortingly down at the downtrodden child then, almost with grace, kneeled down to his level and fished a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped the tears from his face with Motherly care and experience she got over the years when raising her only son by herself.

"I'm just as human as you are, my boy." she said as she continued to wipe Harry's face. She turned to her son and put on a fake-stern face, "Have you introduced yourselves to each other?"

Her son went red with embarrassment, "Sorry Mom."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to him." She said, nodding to Harry.

The boy smiled at Harry, "My names Henry."

Harry sniffled, "Harry Potter."

The Mother smiled, "And you may call me Emma Swan." Harry's tears may have dried, but he was still hiccuping from his emotions as Emma rubbed his back in a soothing manner, "Easy there, breathe in, breathe out, my boy." she instructed as she took breaths with him.

Finally, he calmed down, he felt relieved that he finally let out his feeling and thoughts to someone who wanted to listen. "Feel better?" Emma asked.

Harry was about to answer, but his stomach let off a loud growling sound. He went red in the face, wanting to hide back in his little cupboard.

Emma let out a small laugh and swiftly stood up, "Come on." she held her hands out to the boys, which Henry took eagerly, ever always enjoying his Mother's company as he waited for Harry to take his Mother's other hand.

For a moment, Harry only stared at this woman's hand, then back up at Emma who looked at him with care. Smiling weakly, he placed his hand in Emma's and felt a pleasant, comforting shock fill him when his hand touched Emma's. Looking up, he saw Emma & Henry smiling brightly at him as they made their way toward Emma's rental car, Harry on Emma's left and Henry on her right.

Holding Emma's hand felt nice, in fact, it made him very happy. No one wanted to touch him, especially his Aunt Petunia when he wanted, no, needed the same Motherly affection she always gave to Dudley. But with Emma, he made him feel whole, despite just meeting her & her son, they made him feel wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The trio made a stop a fast food restaurant to have lunch together, to the people around them, they looked like a regular family. Harry bit into his cheeseburger, almost groaning at how good it tasted, enjoying the feeling of food traveling to his stomach acids. He hadn't had fast food since...never.

Looking up at his newfound friends, he realized that whenever Emma talked, she didn't have the English accent people here in London have. "Can I ask a question?" Harry asked Emma.

Emma popped a french fry into her mouth, "Sure, ask away."

"Where are you from?" Harry asked.

Emma looked at him before smirking, "What gave me away?" she asked in return.

Harry recounted his observation, "Well, for one, you don't have an English accent."

Emma laughed softly, "My dead give away." she took a sip of her water before explaining, "We're from the U.S., me and my son here are on vacation." she gestured between herself & Henry.

"It's cold, cloudy, and miserable here. No offence." Henry commented as he munched on his onion rings.

"None taken." Harry smiled, not feeling offended because Henry was right, life is miserable for him here.

Emma looked sheepish, "Yeah, bad decision on my part, didn't check the weather here." she admitted, not moving her lips. "So, where are your parents?" she asked, changing the topic.

Harry looked down, this was always the question that made him feel sad and uncomfortable, "Dead. They died in a car crash." he answered.

Emma felt sympathy for this boy, being able to relate what he's going through. Reaching out across the table, she gently grasped Harry's wrist, making him look up as she started to stroke his thin wrist with her thumb, "I never knew my birth parents either, my boy." Emma said, letting him know a part of her past.

Harry felt connected to this woman through that statement, "What happened to them?" he asked without thinking.

Emma shrugged as Henry grasped her other arm in reassurance, making Emma smile gratefully at her son before turning back to Harry in front of her, "I don't really know who they are, all I know was that they left me on the side on the road. From that point on, I've bounced from one foster home to the next. No actual family, just me and Henry here." she summarized her life to Harry.

Harry felt a kinship with this woman, she can relate to him better than anyone ever could. He has never felt this alive and open with anyone. He placed his other hand on top of Emma's, "I'm sorry you had to go through that." he said looking into Emma's compassionate and Motherly eyes that seem to have more power than anything else.

"Restaurant is closing in a few." An employee announced from the cashier register.

Emma looked at the young boys then at the food they had just finished, "Ready to go, my boys?" she asked.

Henry nodded happily while Harry nodded solemnly, not wanting this day with them to end.

Emma saw the downtrodden look upon this child's face, "Would you like to stay with us for the night?" she asked, not hesitating to ask.

Harry looked at Emma to see that her question was pure and true, "Really?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "If that is your wish."

"Yeah, 'sides, I got extra clothes that you can wear." Henry said, excited to have his very first sleepover.

Harry smiled a million dollar smile as he got out of his chair along with Emma & Henry then hugged them both tightly, burying his face into Emma's stomach.

Emma smiled at this boy's happiness and patted him on the back as Henry ruffled his hair, to which Harry swatted away playfully as he smiled.

"Now come on, let's go back to the hotel." Emma instructed as she took both of their hands and walked with them out of the restaurant and drove them to the hotel that they have been staying at for a week.

Emma opened the door to their hotel room and allowed the two boys to go in first. The room is quite simple; two beds, a T.V., and a small bathroom. Simple and comfortable.

Henry took Harry's hand and led him to his suitcase that rested against the wall across the bed he slept in. Opening his suitcase, he picked up a light blue shirt & matching plaid pajama pants, "Maybe these will fit you." Henry said handing the nightwear to Harry who took them gratefully as Henry rummaged through his suitcase for his pair of pajamas, "Let's change in here." Henry said, dragging Harry to the bathroom to change into their sleepwear.

Emma smiled as she shut the door behind her then locked it before she changed into her pajamas that consisted of a white long sleeve shirt and pajama pants. She ordered a couple more pillows from the staff, & was setting them up on the bed that Henry would share with Harry.

"Uh, Mom?" She turned to see her son already in pajamas, he had a distressed look on his face, "There's something you should see."

Emma followed her son into the bathroom, she felt bile lurking at the back of her throat. In front of her has a skinny, shirtless Harry Potter. Without a shirt, she could see the bruises & scars that painted his body. Harry looked down, ashamed to have his scars witnessed by these two.

Emma didn't say anything, instead, she walked forward and fell to her knees so that she was level with the boy to look at his injuries closely. With feather-like touches, her fingertips brushed against each mark that littered his body.

Harry sniffled, waiting for her to be disgusted by how he must look. The years of abuse being clearly seen made him feel uncomfortable.

Emma laid her hand upon Harry's face, "Shh, you're going to be okay." Emma said, her maternal instincts taking hold. Turning to look at her son, "Henry-" "-First aid kit, roger that." Henry saluted as he dashed to the bag that had essentials.

Looking back at Harry, she stood up and led him back to the bedroom and sat him on one of the beds and kneeled infront of him as Henry came back with the first aid kit.

Opening the first aid, she got out the disinfectant and some gauze wraps before taking a hold of Harry's left arm to see what looked like fresh wounds, possibly from a claw of an animal, "What kind of animal did this?" Emma asked quietly, but Harry and her son heard her clearly.

Harry sniffed, remembering how scary and painful the bulldog scratching him was, "Aunt Marjorie's bulldog. They didn't even try to stop her dog from attacking me, that's why I ran to the playground, to get away from that monster dog." Harry hiccuped as he remembered how helpless he felt when that bulldog attacked him.

Emma felt white hot anger and fury boil inside of her, the thought of his so-called caretakers not lifting a finger to help this boy, "How many times has this happened before?" Emma said, controlling her anger.

Harry sniffed again, "Every time Aunt Marjorie, Uncle Vernon's sister, come to visit, life at 4 Privet Drive gets worse. I'm always degraded there, always treated like a slave. Whenever I do something odd, abnormal, they would either use the belt on me or lock me up under the stairs for a long period of time without any food." Harry was crying again, but this time he's trying to suppress it.

' _Why must history repeat itself time and time again?'_ Emma thought to herself as she listened to this unfortunate boy, recalling her days in the foster system and how unloved she felt under each roof.

"Mom, please tell me we're not taking him back to his relatives." Henry said, pleading with his eyes not to have his new friend go back to his personal hell.

Emma shook her head, looking from her son to Harry, "No, we'll not take him back…" she said as she dabbed the disinfectant into Harry's wound, making him wince at how much it stings "...ever." she finished as she began to wrap his injury.

Harry looked up, "What do you mean?"

Emma tied the knot and looked into the boy's eyes, "You are _never_ going back to those people again." she kissed Harry's wrapped injury the way any Mother would.

Emma then smiled mischievously, almost evil, "They're not worried for your safety...but they should worry about _theirs._ " That glint in her eye seemed to gleam with vengeful intent. Harry felt a twinge of fear go down his spine...along with excitement.

Henry, having seen his Mother's ever vengeful side on multiple occasions whenever she does her job as a bail bonds-person, smiled, "Is this vacation going to get interesting?" Henry asked.

Emma turned her sly smile to Henry, "Of course my son, it's going to be _very_ interesting," she guided Harry off the bed and peeled the covers back for Harry's side as Henry got on the other left side of the bed, "for it will involve a house, a horrible family, a monster dog," she winked at Harry who smiled in return as he climbed into bed, "police, and justice being served." she finished, pulling the covers over Harry and Henry & tucking them both in before carefully removing Harry's glasses and placing them on the side table.

"Will justice happen tomorrow?" Henry asked in his bundle.

"Yes my son, so that they don't hurt another like Harry again." she said before kissing Henry's forehead then Harry's. This little action made Harry smile, "Goodnight Emma/Mom." both Harry & Henry said simultaneously, making them both laugh a little.

Emma smiled at her boys, "Goodnight my boys, tomorrow will be a new day for all of us." she said before climbing into her bed and clicking off the lights and going to sleep, looking forward to the karma she will bring to those people.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the interactions between the three.  
**_

 _ **The next chapter will feature the Dursleys and a very pissed off Mother.**_

 _ **Stay tuned and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry started to wake from what seemed to be the most peaceful dream in his young life. Shifting on his side of the bed, Harry cracked one of his eyes open as he listened to the shower running. He turned his blurred vision to the right to see Emma's bed made, but no sign of the blonde woman.

' _Must be in the shower.'_ Harry concluded as he sat up and reached for his glasses that rested on the bedside table and got his glasses on.

"Good morning." a voice said at his left. Harry looked and saw Henry already wide awake & was reading his big book that was in his lap.

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, "Morning." he said before eyeing the book. "What's that you're reading?"

Henry turned his head and smiled before scooting closer 'til he was in the middle, close to Harry to give him a closer look, "It's a fairytale book, you see, it has knights, princesses, magic-you name it." Henry stroked the book fondly, "It's the very first book Mom read to me when I was little, it's my favorite, I never get tired of it." Henry said, smiling.

Harry smiled a little as he looked at the pictures Henry showed him, "No one ever read me a book, much less a fairytale. Uncle Vernon said that it would give me stupid ideas about magic that doesn't exist." he explained.

Henry gave Harry an incredulous look, "They never let you have a book, like ever?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, they were all given to Dudley...and he doesn't even read them anymore." he said exasperatedly.

Henry began to think out loud, "I can see why his Mom put 'Dud' in him name, he's doesn't seem to work properly." he smiled when he made Harry laugh, 'cause it's true.

"Henry, what did I say about speaking ill about someone." Emma said, drying her hair as she stepped out of the bathroom, already in a sweater and denim pants, casting her eyes on her son.

Henry answered with a cheeky smile, "Always say it in private and in another language if you're talking to them face to face and lie by saying that it was a compliment." This caused Harry to laugh uncontrollably.

Emma had an amused and impressed smile on her face, "That's my boy." she said tossing the towel in the corner as she strode over to Harry and sat down on his side of the bed, "How's your arm?" she asked tenderly reaching to hold his injured arm.

Harry shrugged, "Doesn't hurt much." Years of abuse can make the pain tolerable to some degree.

But Emma wasn't the least bit convinced, "Well, either way, we're going to the hospital to give you a full body examination." She said getting up and crouching in front of Henry's suitcase & taking out some day clothes, "From the marks that are on your body, it is more than likely that your body has sustained more internal injuries than what your scars and bruises can show." She said as she rose to her full height and carried two sets of clothes to the boys and laid them at the edge of the bed then looked at her son, "Henry, could you change in the bathroom first? I need to speak to Harry about something."

"Okay Mom." Henry smiled as he closed his book and laid it next to Harry, patting it as though to make sure it stays before he got up and & took his set of clothes and started to change in the bathroom.

Harry gulped at the word 'hospital,' "H-H-Hospital?" he stammered out.

Emma nodded, figuring that this boy has never been to a hospital in his entire life, ' _Damn bastards.'_ she thought to herself, thinking about what those so-called relatives had done to this boy. "Yes, my boy. I need to know the extent of your damage and what I must do in order to help you." she began to explain a part of her past, "When I was but a child, no older that you are right now, I was often beaten by one of my many foster families whenever I didn't do something right for them." She rolled her right sleeve up, showing cigarette burns that marked her arm permanently. Harry gasped as he stared at her burnt flesh as Emma continued, "That foster family told me that if I go to the hospital, they would hunt me down and make my life an even bigger hell than what they were doing before." she pulled her sleeve back down, "I let that fear control me, I didn't go to the hospital, but I didn't stay there permanently, so I ran away, never looking back." she finished.

Harry felt sadness for her, "Why are you telling me this?"

Emma answered, "Because when I ran away, they still got away with it, and they abused more foster kids until their house burned down with all of them in it from a single cigarette." She a lump form at the back of her throat as she thought of those other foster children, "I didn't have the courage to stand up for myself, and that in turn caused innocent lives to die." she looked him in the eyes with her tear filled ones, "When I look at you, I see what I used to be when I had nobody to save me." she said this almost quietly, "So I'm going to do for you what someone should've done for me."

Emma took hold of Harry's hand and stared at it, "Over a year now, I have been thinking about taking in another child to raise alongside Henry. I talked to him long and hard about this," she smiled, "he said he was all for it seeing how he always wanted a sibling." She looked up to meet Harry's eyes, "I'm not expecting an answer right now, but once those people are put in the system, would you like to come away with us?" Emma finally asked.

Harry felt as though his heart stopped, this woman is willing to allow him into her family after one day, "You mean, become your son?" he struggled to get the words out, feeling happy that someone wanted him.

Emma smiled, "When I told Henry, I said that I would apply as a foster Mother. But I see that you and I want something more than that." she said, squeezing Harry's hand, as though to reassure him, "Like I said, you don't have to make the choice now, but as I've said before, I will not return you to those people." she said, reciting her vow to keep this boy safe.

Harry felt happy tears spring in his eyes as he crawled to Emma and hugged her with all his might, "Anywhere will be better than the Dursleys." he said as Emma hugged him back.

By the time Henry exited the bathroom in his day clothes, Emma and Harry pulled away from each other, "Tag out, your turn." Henry said as he picked up Harry's set of clothes and placed them in Harry's awaiting arms as he got out of bed and clapped hands with Henry on his way to the bathroom to change.

Henry smiled up at his Mother as he sat down beside her, "You think he will want to come to Manhattan with us?" he asked hopefully.

Emma smiled a little, "It will be his choice whether he wants to come home with us." she said throwing an arm around her son.

Henry nodded then got an idea, "Since he and I will be sharing a room in the apartment, we should really get a bunk bed." he smirked at his idea.

Emma laughed, "A what?" she asked.

"A bunk bed. If he doesn't mind heights then he can sleep on the top part of the bunk." Henry said as he began to brainstorm ideas on what the bed should look like.

She grinned at her boy's enthusiasm on his planning for Harry's living arrangements, ' _They already get along with each other.'_ She thought to herself as Harry stepped out of the bathroom in a sweater and jeans, ' _But first things first.'_ Emma stood up from the bed and clapped together once to call attention, "Alright my boys, get your socks and shoes on. Henry, could you give Harry your extra jacket?" she said as she pulled her socks on and shoved her feet into her brown boots.

Henry smiled, "Sure." he said before dashing to retrieve his spare coat and tossing it to Harry who caught it and quickly downed it on as Henry got his shoes on his sock covered feet before following his lead.

Once Harry got his shoes on, Emma had already secured her white long coat around her person, "Ready to go, boys."

"Yeah, we're ready." The two boys said at the same time.

Emma smiled, "Alright, to the hospital we go." she said grabbing her bag that had her car keys, "Remember, if you smell something funny in the hospital, that would be the disinfectants and fear of needles going around." She opened the door and allowed her boys out first, "Speaking as someone who has come and gone from the hospital whenever she's on the job, I should know." this caused the boys to laugh as Emma closed the door behind her & unlocked the car, making it beep as her boys opened the door to climb into the backseat as Emma got into the driver's seat and revved up the car and started driving to the hospital.

Henry decided to start a conversation with his possible new brother, "Would you like to sleep on the top, or the bottom?"

Harry gave Henry a questioning look, "Huh?"

Emma laughed a little, "He's asking which part of the bunk bed you would like to sleep on." she explained.

Harry nodded in understanding, "Oh. Hmm...I'm okay with the bottom part." Harry said, thinking about it.

Henry smiled, "Neat. By the way, when's your birthday?" he asked.

"July 31." Harry answered.

Henry's eyes widened, "No way. Mine is on July 30th. How old will you be turning?" Henry said excitedly, liking the idea of their birthdays being close.

Harry laughed a little, "I'll be turning 10."

Henry exclaimed, "Ha, me too. We could have a joint birthday, we can celebrate each other's birthday two days straight." he smiled at the idea, a double birthday celebrated each year.

Harry shook his head amusedly at Henry, "You are so weird, but I guess that's why we get along with each other." he laughed.

"I know, right?" Henry exclaimed, not noticing that they had just arrived at the hospital.

"Here we are." Emma announced, pulling into a parking space and shutting off the engine before getting out of the car, the boys following her lead.

Getting to the front desk in the waiting room, Emma informed the nurse about Harry's situation as the two boys sat beside each other in the waiting room.

"...a full body examination, I want to know the extent of his abuse to charge his relatives with and to hopefully know what kind of medication he will need to take." Emma finished.

The nurse looked from the spectacled boy to the Mother & asked quietly, "Should I also call the police about this?"

Emma nodded, "Yes please. Have them interview the neighbors that surround 4 Privet Drive, and once they are inside the house, look underneath the stairs, there will still be a bed." Emma requested as the nurse wrote down the address.

"We don't meet a lot of people like you these days." The nurse commented as she finished writing.

"People like me?" Emma asked.

Nurse gave her a reassuring smile, "People who are willing to go out of their way for a stranger." she said, nodding towards the boy who was engrossed in the book Henry brought along.

Emma smiled, "Let's just say that if my son were in that position, they better know how to run." she said with a dark tone that made the nurse shiver physically.

"Glad I didn't piss you off." Nurse commented before walking away to inform a doctor and call the police.

Emma walked over to her boys, Henry making occasional comments on the book that was held between them.

After about 15 minutes, the nurse came back and escorted them to an examination room where a doctor waited for them and told Harry to sit on the examination table.

The doctor then requested for Harry to remove his shirt which caused the boy to feel uncomfortable with having to let more people look at his scars. Turning his eyes toward Emma for guidance, she nodded her head to him, letting him know that he's going to be okay.

Carefully shedding himself of his jacket first, handing it to Henry who gave him a reassuring smile, then he took off his sweater, revealing the scars & bruises.

The door opened, revealing a police officer that stood outside and a child service worker, both of their eyes widened before asking if they could come in.

The nurse & the doctor nodded, both had sympathetic looks on their faces before turning to Emma, "Where did you say you found him again?" the doctor asked as the child service man closed the door behind him.

Emma answered, "At the park. He was chased by the Dursley's sister's rabid dog from what he told me & Henry earlier." she explained, recounting what Harry told her that made him run to the park.

The doctor nodded before he began examining Harry closely and asked, "How often does your family feed you?"

Harry answered truthfully, "Only enough to make sure I do all the chores. Sometimes a week without food whenever they lock me in the cupboard underneath the stairs if I didn't do anything right." he said looking down.

' _Child labor.'_ Emma thought with contempt as she thought of the Dursleys.

"Have they ever touched anywhere below the belt area?" The doctor asked as he examined the boy's ribs to see that they were broken before.

Harry shrugged, "Aside from Uncle Vernon using the belt on me, they don't touch me in that area."

Emma looked at child services to see him writing down Harry's answers, ' _That will come in handy.'_ Emma thought to herself, knowing that this will be used in court.

"How long have they abused you?" The doctor asked, feeling more sympathy towards the boy.

Harry didn't answer at first, instead he let his head drop to his chest as he began to cry as he remembered how much they abused him growing up.

Emma launched into protective Mother mode and came beside Harry and had him lean on her, unmindful of the people in the room.

The child service worker flipped his notebook closed and asked, "Where did you say he lived again, Miss?"

"4 Privet Drive." Emma answered mechanically as she and the doctor soothed Harry.

He nodded, before turning to leave. Henry knew that his Mother wanted to pay them back personally for the harm they caused her soon-to-be adoptive son, "I can stay with him." He offered his Mother.

Emma looked at Henry, "Are you sure?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, 'sides, I might become a doctor." he said cheekily, causing the people present, even Harry, to laugh.

Emma stopped laughing and looked to the doctor who nodded, "I'll keep them occupied, you do what _anyone_ would want to do to people who hurt children." he then warned her, "Please don't kill anyone."

Emma smirked, "Don't worry, I don't kill. I only like seeing the looks on their faces when I put them in handcuffs."

The child service worker had a questioning look, "You're a cop?"

"Bail-bondsperson, actually." Emma answered before turning to Harry, "I'll be back soon, my boy. Make sure Henry doesn't touch anything."

"Hey." Henry said, in mock-offence, causing Harry to laugh.

Emma turned to the doctor, "I would like a full report for when we bring the Dursleys to court, if you will."

The doctor nodded, "Of course, whatever you need." he said before Emma left with the cop and child service worker.

Walking up to the Dursley's house on 4 Privet Drive with three cops and animal control behind her, she felt nothing but adrenaline running through her veins as she thought of the terrified looks on the Dursley's faces when they realize that it is over for them,

Knocking on the front door, Emma waited patiently before the door opened to reveal a brown haired horse faced woman who look shocked and surprised to see her and the police behind her, "Can I help you?" She asked nervously.

"Petunia Dursley?" Emma inquired, giving her a dark look.

Petunia nodded, "Yes."

"May we please come in?" the cop at her right asked, being the intimidating figure.

Petunia visibly gulped as she stepped aside, allowing them to enter.

Emma heard a commotion coming from the kitchen, "Petunia, is that runt nephew of yours back yet? Ho, I will show that lazy little brat what happens when you keep someone waiting!" an obnoxious voice boomed from the kitchen.

Petunia looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die as Emma gave the woman a cold look before looking around to find a door to a small cupboard under the stairs and saw a latch on the door. Sending a look the the child service worker to open the cupboard door, to which he did, opening the door to see a small bed and small specs of blood along with human claw marks on the inside of the door.

The cold look soon turned into an angry and vengeful glare as she saw the evidence of child abuse before.

"Petunia, what's going on-" big, beefy man with thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, with hardly any neck and small, blue, mean eyes stepped into the hallway to see Emma and law enforcers inside his house, "What are you doing here, you breaking and entering-" he caught sight of Emma taking pictures of the inside of the cupboard, "-and invading privacy."he said angrily as Emma gave the camera to the police officer and turned her steely hazel eyes to the fat man and quickly walked over to the fat man & with strength that rivaled the fat man's, she twisted Vernon's hand behind his back, making sure that it hurts as he shouted in pain.

Emma let anger fuel her strength as she dragged the fat man over to the cupboard and forced to to look inside, "Were you hoping to starve Harry Potter to death after you beat him?" Emma asked quietly and menacingly.

Vernon whimpered from the death grip she has on him and cried when she increased the pressure, "Well?"

Vernon denied pathetically, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Vernon! What's taking you so long, if this is about that good-for-nothing Potter, a good whacking on the shins will do the trick." Marjorie's voice sounded in the house.

Emma growled, making Vernon & Petunia tremble in fear as the men who accompanied her stood by & watched the Dursley's dig their graves deeper.

"I said, 'What's-'" Marjorie stepped into the hallway to see her brother in a pathetic position, being forced to bend down at an uncomfortable angle by an angry, pissed off, blonde who turned her glare on Marjorie.

After making Vernon suffer his physical torment a little longer, she wretched him up and shoved him to one of the police officers who caught the heavy man on reflex, "Get him out of my sight," she turned her angry gaze to Petunia, "Get them _both_ out of my sight." she said as the cops handcuffed the two of them as more cops came into the kitchen and asked Dudley to come along, when he didn't, he was picked up by the arms as he started screaming his tantrums.

Once his tantrums were brought out the front door, Emma massaged her ear canal to relieve her screaming eardrum of the volume, "What do you think you're doing here?!" Marjorie demanded moving menacingly towards & unfazed Emma as her dog, Ripper walked beside her.

Emma turned her glare to a fuming Marjorie who tried to intimidate her with her size, "Your relatives here are charged with child abuse and child neglect of Harry Potter. From what the boy told me, you are just as responsible for your cruelty towards the child, so you & your dog must be taken into custody sir."

The animal control that stood behind Emma looked nervous at this woman's size and said, "Emma, that's a lady."

Emma's eyes widened, "Huh, that's a woman?" she looked back at him as she jabbed her thumb in Marjorie's direction, "Why does she have a mustache then?" she asked.

Marjorie went red in the face at Emma's statement, "Why you little insufferable-"

Emma interrupted with a cheeky smile that matched her son's, "Why thank you, I get that a lot." she said, making Marjorie angry even more as Ripper growled threatening at Emma before charging at her.

But before the dog got close, animal control used his leash and wrapped around the aggressive dog's neck before dragging him out the door growling and biting as Emma paid no mind to them and stomped over to Marjorie, "Now I'll make this easy for you," Marjorie, being the ever arrogant woman who relied on her size, threw a punch at Emma, but Emma anticipated this and caught her punch and twisted her arm behind her back and slammed her into the wall before handcuffing her wrists, "Marjorie Dursley, you are under arrest on multiple accounts of child abuse, both physical and mental, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law." she said as she pushed the fatter woman out the door where each Dursley was put into separate cop cars.

Marjorie began to complain, "This is all Potter's fault, there was always something wrong with that kid. It's all in the blood, passed down from his parents." Marjorie commented as cops interviewed the neighbors, confirming that Harry Potter did indeed live under the tyranny of the Dursleys, "He's like a terribly bred dog, if there's something wrong with the bitch, then there's something wrong with the pup." Marjorie said as the cop opened a door for Emma to shove the big woman through.

Emma couldn't help but turn her words against the fatter lady, "Thank our lucky stars that you won't spawn any children then." she said as she stood straight and cracking her back from the effort of hauling the fat woman along.

The cop next to Emma laughed, "Ha, burned." He said as he closed the door in Marjorie's face who shouted, "What did you say?!" her face smushed against the window as she glared at Emma.

"You heard me right, sir" Emma said, antagonising the dog breeder.

"I'm a woman!" Marjorie screeched as the cop car began to move.

Emma decided to bash this woman one last time, "The mustache tells me otherwise!" she exclaimed, a hand cupped around her mouth as the car drove off to the court house.

* * *

 _ ***Grinning manically* WHO LIKED IT? I HATED MAJORIE THE MOST OUT OF THE DURSLEYS! MWAHAHAHA!**_

 _ ***Cough* Had to get that out of my system, sorry. Review and tell me what you think, I get motivated and pumped to write more.**_


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three days since the Dursleys were arrested. Now, all four of them were in the courtroom ready for their trial. Dudley kept complaining about wanting to go home and play video games, Petunia had a look of dread on her face, Vernon and Marjorie glared openly at Emma who sat in the witness chair, ready to give her recount of what Harry went through.

Emma pulled out a cubicle device and sat it on the right corner in front of her, "Miss Swan, care to explain what that is." The judge questioned, staring at the device as Emma strapped it to her wrist, "It's a lie detector." Emma began once she was sure it was fastened securely, before continuing, "The red light flashes and makes a buzzing sound if the person strapped to this-" she held up her fastened wrist, "-is lying. Green light flashes and makes a ding sound."

The Dursley's lawyer began to mockingly question Emma, "Tell us Miss Swan, has this been tested before?" not convinced that this device will work.

"Multiple times, councillor." Emma answered briefly.

"Care to give us a demonstration?" the judge asked

Emma nodded, "Of course. You want me to lie?" she asked.

The judge shrugged, "Say whatever comes to mind."

Emma felt mischievous but concealed with a professional expression, "Very well," she began to speak, "I don't think Marjorie looks like a man."

 _*BUZZZ*_ This caused security, the judge, the jury and the witnesses to laugh as Marjorie went red in the face as she glared hatefully at Emma.

Emma added, just to spite them, "I can see her mustache from here." _*DING*_ went off more giggles as they struggled to compose themselves.

The judge slammed her gavel, calling order in the court, even though she still smirked, trying to contain her laughter.

The Dursley's lawyer coughed, composing himself before asking, "Miss Swan, can you please clarify what you were doing at 4 Privet Drive at 10:37AM on December 15?"

Emma answered truthfully, "Me, along with police officers, child protective services and animal control drove from the hospital to 4 Privet Drive to arrest the Dursleys on accounts of child abuse and neglect on Harry Potter." _*DING*_ The judge and jury glared at the Dursleys, causing them discomfort.

"Enlighten us; why a foreigner from the U.S. who is not a cop in this country arrests this family-" he gestures to the Dursleys, "-without _jurisdiction_ or a _warrant?_ " the lawyer asked turning the tables, smirking at Emma.

Emma decided to humor this piece of sh*t, "I came here with my son to take our winter vacation away from our home in Manhattan. I'm not a cop, but I work as a bail-bondsperson, I hunt down people who skipped bail, and those charged with murder, rape and on rare occasions; _child abuse_." she directed the answer at the Dursleys who became afraid of the fact that she was basically a bounty hunter. "It's true, that I don't have jurisdiction here," the lawyer smirked thinking he was winning, "however, I also have a right to protect those who have suffered physical, emotional and mental abuse from people who are no better and no different than the monsters I have thrown in jail." _*DING DING*_

The lawyer looked uncomfortable under Emma's intense stare before she continued, "Also for the warrant, yes I didn't have a warrant on me, but the cops that were with me did. I politely asked Miss Petunia to allow us in, and she did. It was on consent, sir." _*DING*_ She had to fight off the smirk that threatened to crawl onto her face as she saw the look of shame on Petunia's face.

The lawyer struggled to think of something fast, "Do you have evidence that proves the Dursley's "abuse" towards Harry Potter?" he hoped that lack of evidence will be enough to win this case.

"Indeed I do." Emma answered, "Though I believe a doctor's perspective on Harry's scarred body will give everyone here fair enough evidence." she said as she turned her head to the judge who gave her the go ahead to step down before calling the doctor who examined Harry to the stand.

The doctor gave a full body recount on the abuse and trauma Harry has received both physically and emotionally, dating back to when he was 3-4 years old. Various bruising along his back, shoulders, legs and internal damage to his ribs and chest area, as well as x-rays that gave the judge and jury clear view on remodeled fractures in just about every bone in his body.

"30 minute recess while the jury evaluates." the judge slammed her gavel, before getting up along with the jury as witnesses walked out to get coffee in the lobby & the Dursleys were escorted to a secure room where they cannot go anywhere.

Emma thanked the woman at the counter as she purchased her coffee and lunch before making her way to the lounging room her sons are staying in.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she knocked on the door, signalling her brief return before opening the door to see her boys on the couch playing knights and wizards video games. She smiled at the sight of them figuring out their next course of action as they fought the virtual creatures together.

Not having the heart to bother them, she quietly sat the lunch bag on the table and pushed her chair back, alerting the boys and making them pause their game in order to see that Emma has come back as she sat at the table with a sigh.

The smell of food made them dash toward the table as Emma opened the bag filled with food and placed the food on the table in front of her boys.

"So, how did it go?" Henry asked as he sat down and opened the food container to see a cheese sandwich.

"Well, there was definitely glaring directed at the Dursleys, so I consider that a good sign." Emma said in a business-like manner, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"But the evidence is clear, it's right there in front of them." Henry said, urging her.

Harry bit into his sandwich as he observed the mother/son conversation, "I don't always trust the judicial system, I merely have to trust that the evidence will be able to get through to them." Emma said, voicing her beliefs.

Harry then decided to jump in, "What will happen to the Dursleys if we win?" he asked, wanting to know what fate will become of them should they win.

Emma answered to the best of her abilities, "The grown ups will be separated from each other and sent to prison for their crimes while your cousin will be sent to a reformatory institution where he will get counseling to learn the error of his parents' ways and to hopefully become a better person than they ever been."

Harry thought it over and thought that it is a fair punishment for them. He looked down with an uncertain expression, which Emma took notice of and placed her hand on his, "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

Harry took a deep breath before answering, "I feel like I'm making you do this out of vengeance for everything they put me through, and it's making me feel like a very bad person. It makes me feel no different from the Dursleys." he said, feeling ashamed for taking pleasure out of the Dursley's punishment.

Emma stared at Harry for a moment, "Harry, vengeance isn't the same as justice."

Henry added, "But it's easy to confuse between the two."

Emma nodded, "He's right. Harry, the fact that you are feeling remorse for what may become of them shows that you take no pleasure out of their predicament despite all that they did to you. That shows that you are a good person. This is a matter of justice to where they have done an innocent severe harm and have deceived those around them with the lies they mask themselves with. This case is to make certain that the Dursleys never do harm upon a another again." she said, becoming a woman of wisdom to assure that what she and everyone was doing was the right thing for Harry and others like him.

Harry felt better with Emma words of wisdom before hearing a knock at the door, making all three of them turn to see a security guard, "Ms. Swan, it's time for the verdict." he informed her.

Emma drank the rest of her coffee before throwing it in the trash and standing up with her arms outstretched for a hug, "Shower me with love."

Her boys laughed as they got up and hugged her tightly, pouring their hopes for the future onto her as she hugged them with equal force and patted them on their backs before pulling away and placing her hands on each of their shoulders, "Wish us luck, my boys." she said before the security guard whistled to get her attention and tapped his wrist, telling her to hurry up.

"Of course, sorry." she apologized as she pulled away from her boys and walked out the door as the guard stayed by the door.

Arriving at the courtroom, the judge delivered the jury's verdict, "After careful analysis of the evidence, we find the defendants..."

* * *

 _ **I'm cruel to give you such a cliffhanger.**_

 _ **I hope you love the this chapter and I would be happy with reviews.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone, it's been a year since I updated, and for that I'm sorry. My mind can't decide what to write lately. But anyway, here's your long awaited chapter with a surprise at the end.**_

* * *

Harry opened his eyes as he came back from his dream world, he didn't feel sleepy anymore, but he didn't want to get out from the comfort of his bed just yet. Burying his face into his pillow, he smiled with a sigh, breathing in the fresh scent of the newly washed fabric.

A knock on the door broke Harry out of his thoughts followed by a voice, "Harry, are you up?"

"Maybe." Harry answered, voice muffled in his pillow, yet was heard nonetheless.

"Good enough, Mom's in the kitchen and needs your help since it's my turn to take the garbage down." was all that was said before footsteps retreated from the door.

Harry put his glasses on as he stretched in his bed, cracking some joints and waking his body up to get moving as he moved the covers off his body before stepping down the ladder from his top bunk.

Feet touching the carpet floor, he slipped on his house shoes before stepping out of his shared room and making his way toward the kitchen. It was strangely quiet inside the home, making him walk slowly to anticipate any type of danger. Approaching the doorway to the living room and kitchen, he peeked his head out and saw the light off and the curtains drawn, drowning the room in darkness.

Not wanting to take any chances for intruders to attack him first, he grabbed a heavy swan figurine and slowly walked into the living room, holding the swan up in defence.

Before he could react, the lights came back on, blinding him for a second as poppers and confetti sounded off. Refocusing his eyes, he saw Emma with her hand on the switch and Henry with confetti coming out of the popper in his hand, both had a confused expression as they stared at Harry.

"Before you hit me with that swan figurine. Happy Adoption Day!" Henry said, smiling brightly as he stepped aside to show his brother a decorated cake with the frosting spelling out 'Happy Adoption Day' in the center.

Harry lowered the figurine as he stepped toward the cake in surprise before he turned to Emma and Henry, "Adoption Day?" he asked in bewilderment.

Emma grinned, "Yep, it's been exactly one year since the papers have been signed." she said, stepping towards her adopted son and placing her hands on his shoulders, "Congratulations my boy." she said before pulling the surprised boy into a hug, which he returned with a smile.

Pulling away, Emma placed a hand on her hip and held her other hand out. The gesture confused Harry before he realized he was still holding the figurine in his hand, "Oh, sorry." he said, giving Emma back the figurine.

Emma merely chuckled as she took the swan and patted his shoulder before placing the swan back in its rightful place.

Henry clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Seriously, _one whole year_ going for thirty. It's like taking your baby steps for the first time." he said, giving Harry a hug in remembrance of the day he finally became his brother.

Harry return his hug in full force as he closed his eyes. Yes, so much has changed in that one year since becoming a Swan, or in his case, Harry James Potter-Swan. Emma wanted him to keep the names his parents gave to him for the sake of keeping their loving memory alive. Even though she had not met them, she knew that they loved Harry with all their hearts, and this is what they would have wanted for him; a loving family.

The Dursleys are serving their time in prison for the next ten to thirty years for multiple child abuse charges done to Harry over the years. Petunia and Marge have been put together in a women's penitentiary while Vernon was sent to a heavily guarded prison, seeing how he was "too dangerous" to be around. As for Dudley, it was as Emma predicted, the boy was sent to an institution for reformatory and counseling in order to undo what his parents drilled into the boy.

In one year since he gained a new Mother and brother, Harry celebrated Christmas, New Years, Valentines, Easter, and birthdays the way he always wanted, with love and happiness in his new family. With each celebration, all the horrible memories and heart wrenching loneliness has suffered became nothing but a bad dream to him, thanks to Emma and Henry.

Harry sniffled as he pulled away from his brother to wipe his eyes, "Hey come on, don't go crying on us. Save it for when New Year's break is over and we go back to school." Henry said, making Harry laugh as happiness bubbled in him again.

The sound of a match lighting brought their attention to Emma who lit the candle in the middle and stepped aside for Harry. "May today mark the day you became ours, and hope that we can keep you for another year." she said, smiling warmly at her two sons.

Harry laughed as he wiped the excess tears off his face before standing in front of the cake. Closing his eyes, he made his wish before blowing out the candle. Emma and Henry clapped as smoke left the wick of the candle, making Harry smile even more.

"Now, you know our tradition for occasions like these." Emma said, taking the candle off the cake and setting it aside to get the cake cutter.

Harry replied, "Cake in the morning and no form of vegetables for the next 24 hours." he said, taking a seat at the counter with Henry sitting beside him.

"That's my boy." Emma said, cutting the first slice for Harry and handing it to the boy, watching as the spectacled boy took the first bite and stifled a giggle when he groaned at the taste, reveling in the flavor.

Harry shivered, making Henry and Emma laugh as Harry pulled the fork out of his mouth and start chewing the cake slowly, savoring the sweetness. "Chocolate chip cake with glazed frosting. I think I went to heaven." he said, as though he was under a spell while his Mother and Brother laughed before they each took their slice and started eating.

Henry asked, "Out of curiosity, where did you find a cake on such short notice?" he asked, eating away at the first bite.

"You remember that undercover job I did at that ex-convict bakery?"

"You mean the one where you smashed the boss's face in his car window?" Henry asked, Harry almost choking on his cake.

"I did _not._ I merely threw that baking sheet at the back of his legs, he tripped and his face landed on the window." Emma said, as though it was the most normal thing to do, "He may or may not have gotten thirty stitches when I turned him in." she added with a shrug.

"You realize this is my first time hearing about this." Harry couldn't help but comment.

"We'll give you the whole story on the drive." Henry said, smiling at his brother's confused face, "What drive?"

"Well...Henry and I have been debating on where you would like to go on your Adoption Anniversary. So you have to pick one." Emma said, looking sheepish as she pulled out two different brochures and handed them to Harry whose eyes widened at what was on them.

Putting the fork down, he held the attraction brochures in each hand, "No way, Aquarium, Magic Show?" he said, opening them and reading the contents.

"It's one or the other, we're unable to do both in one day. Sorry." Emma apologized as Harry read over each of the brochures before he laid them out on the counter in front of him, "This is a hard decision." he said, unable to decide which one they should go to.

"Don't feel so pressured, just take your time." Henry said as he finished off his cake, "A little side note, the Magic Show has a magic shop." he added, picking up his plate and going to the sink.

"Just think it over and tell us your decision, you have an hour to shower and get dressed before we're in the car either going to see either a dolphin show, or watch a man pull handkerchiefs out of his mouth with heart boxers at the end." Emma said, wincing at the memory while her boys laughed at the image provided.

Thirty minutes later Harry and Henry were done with their showers and were now sitting in the living room playing their favorite video game involving wizards, knights and monsters. Try and guess which one is the wizard or knight.

The tapping on their window made Harry pause in their game to see the familiar feline standing outside the window on the fire escape. Placing the controller down, Harry went to the window and opened it, letting the cat in. "Hey kitty." he greeted as the cat hopped onto the couch where Henry was as he smiled at said cat.

"I still find the cat strange, even after a whole year." Henry said, scratching the cat's ear as Harry came back to the couch, "What do you mean?" he asked, sitting down with the cat in between them.

Henry faced the cat who made eye contact with him, "Not that I hate you or anything, but this is just an observation." he said to the cat before turning to Harry, "This is probably superstition talking, but lately, I feel as though the cat actually understands what people are saying. The way she looks at you, it's like she's waiting for you to do something." he said, knowing how the cat visits their window on a regular basis.

Harry shrugged, "Doesn't bother me." he said, before adding, "But I will admit, she does have that habit of staring at us for too long. No offense." he said to the cat who seemed to shrug as though to say, 'None taken.'

"Okay, everyone ready?" Emma asked, coming into the living room in warm clothing.

The two boys responded, "Ready." before they pulled their shoes on together as the cat hopped off the couch and around Emma who greeted her as usual, "Hi again." the cat meowed in response as Emma bent down to pet her head before straightening up.

"You reached your decision?" Emma asked Harry who got his coat on, "I'd like to see some magic." he said, smiling at his Mother who gave him a thumbs up, "Good choice." before clapping her hands together, "Alright, it's showtime boys." she said in a business tone as she ushered her sons off the couch and turned off the T.V. before they made their way out the door, leaving the cat alone in the apartment.

The cat stayed in her spot for a few moments before she disappeared into the air.

Emma paused in buckling her seatbelt when she felt something off in the air, as though it shifted.

Harry noticed Emma's change in demeanor, "Mum, are you okay?" he asked, snapping Emma out of her reverie before she fastened her safety belt, "I'm fine, son." she said, pulling out of her parking spot and out of the garage, "Just felt a change in the air."

* * *

 _ **Like it or love it. Leave me a review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Harry plopped down on his top bunk, exhausted yet happy after the day he had with his family. He thoroughly enjoyed the magic show, never once taking his eyes away from the act, having been entranced by the phenomenon that seemed so real yet was not.

"You're going through your happy crash, aren't you?" Henry asked from below him in his bottom bunk.

Harry laughed, "Yeah. Still can't believe it's been a year." he said, finding it hard to believe that single moment at that park gave him a second chance at life; at happiness.

"Still think it's a dream?" Henry asked, Harry answered with a sigh, "Sometimes. I pinch myself every morning and every night, just to make sure that it's real." he smiled, "I've never been more awake than I've been before."

"I was wondering why you had those bruises on your arm." Henry commented, laughing with his brother.

"Night boys." Emma's voice rang from the other side of the door as she passed by their room.

"Night Mom." The boys said at the same time before they turned off their individual lamps before going to sleep. As Harry closed his eyes, he got that strange feeling that something big was going to happen soon.

The next morning, Emma woke up at 8:15am and went through her usual routine in making scrambled eggs, pancakes and hot chocolate while Henry watered their indoor plants and Harry set the table.

With the breakfast on the table, the small family proceeded to eat their food while listening to the radio until an urgent knock sounded from the door.

"Someone coming over?" Henry asked, taking a bite out of his eggs.

"No." Emma answered before the next knocks became urgent, making Harry flinch slightly at the sound. Setting down the table cloth, Emma stood up, "Boys, wait here." she said as she walked around the table to get to the door, shutting off the radio on the way there.

Opening the door, she was met with what she considers the most handsome man in the world. He had dark hair with a sparse beard and bright blue eyes that were filled with relief and hope as he looked at her. Although it was his clothes that threw her because he was dressed like a pirate.

"Swan." his voice broke her out of her thoughts, making her apprehensive when he said her name, pretty sure she has never met him in her life.

"At last-" He stepped forward, but Emma quickly stopped him by holding her hand up, refusing him entrance into her home, "Whoa, do I know you?"

"Look, I need your help. Something terrible has happened, your family is in danger." The stranger urgently said, barely above a whisper.

"My family is right here. Who are you?" Emma questioned, not understanding this man or what his intentions are.

"An old friend. I know you can't remember me but...I can make you." He swiftly held the back of her head before her gave her a kiss that lasted for a second before Emma reflexively kicked him down south and pushed him away. He groaned as he leaned on the wall, grasping his parts, "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, completely caught off guard by what this man just did, but for some reason, it felt familiar.

"A long shot, I had to try." He groaned in pain, "I was hoping you felt as I did."

"All you're gonna feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops." Emma threatened as she grasped the door, ready to slam it in his face.

"Look, I know this seems crazy," the man stepped forward, holding his hand up, "but you to listen to me, you have to remem-" Emma didn't let him finish as she closed the door him before walking back to the living room.

"Who was that?" Henry asked as he and Harry turned their heads to their Mother who came back, flustered and breathless.

"No idea, someone must've left the door open downstairs." Emma let out a breath, still reeling from that little Twilight Zone. "C'mon, let's eat." she said, shaking it off as she returned to eating with her boys.

The rest of the day went by in their usual routine whenever they were on break from school, chores, food and video games between the boys. Emma on the other hand continues her work as a bail bondsperson whilst dating a man named Walsh. Henry was cool with him, Harry on the other hand was still on the fence with this man, like there was something off about him. Imagine the latter's relief when Emma turned down Walsh's proposal.

The next day, Emma made breakfast while her sons sat at the counter, "Hey, do you two believe in magic?" she asked suddenly from the stove.

Henry shrugged, "Of course." he answered, making Harry turn to him with a raised eyebrow, "...and the tooth fairy, and Santa Claus, and the easter bunny. If it gets me a present, I believe." he said, a smile coming onto her face before she turned to her other son.

Harry almost didn't answer, but he did anyway, "I'd like to say that some form of magic exists." he paused as Henry turned to hi brother, "Call me crazy, but a year ago, I believed that magic brought you two to me. But that's my thought, the Dursleys despise it every time I bring up such a thing." he added, learning long ago not to believe in magic because it only caused trouble, with the exception of Henry and Emma.

Henry patted him on the back in consolation, not at all surprised that the Dursleys would think like that. "You're not sure you made the right decision, do you?" Henry said to Emma as he removed his hand from Harry.

"I just didn't feel like pancakes." Emma answered shaking her head as she cooked the food.

"About Walsh." Henry clarified, making Harry roll his eyes at the name, but made sure his brother didn't see.

Emma turned her head to Henry, not at all expecting that question after finding out that her boyfriend was a flying monkey that wanted to kill her. With a small laugh she said, "Oh, I made the right decision." as she took out the plates above.

Henry gave a small nod while Harry smiled, happy that their Mother didn't go for him. "I'm certain." Emma said as she filled the plates before placing them in front of her sons, "It's gonna be the three of us for a little while."

Henry took a bit out of his breakfast, "As long as you're happy."

"What he said." Harry added before digging into his food as Emma smiled at her boys.

Henry looked up at the clock and put down his fork, "Tasty, but we gotta run, gonna be late for school, you kinda overslept." he said, getting up from the counter to get his bag while Harry shoveled breakfast in his mouth when he saw the time and didn't want to go to school hungry.

"Nope, no school today." Emma announced, stopping Henry in his tracks and Harry from eating any further, with cheeks full of food, like a chipmunk. "How about we go on a trip?" Emma suggested after taking a deep breath, knowing this will be more than a trip for them.

Henry, "Like a vacation?" he asked as he came back to the counter to sit beside Harry who swallowed his food, pounding his chest to make it go down.

"I have a new case, it's in Maine and it might take me a while so I think we should go. It would be an adventure." Emma added, not technically lying since she will only sound like a crazy person to her sons if she told them the whole truth. Oh, how the tables have turned, such irony.

"No school, a trip with you? Sold." Henry said, liking the idea of not going to school to go traveling.

"Same here, count me in." Harry said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Emma held a small smirk, "Good, 'cause I'm already packed."

"When do we leave?" Henry asked before Emma answered, "Now."

Henry and Harry were confused and wanted an explanation, but a knock on the door stopped them, "Are you expecting someone?" Henry asked while Harry narrowed his eyes at the door, feeling something strange is happening.

Emma paused for a moment before answering, "Yeah." she said before looking at the door with a strange expression before coming to the door to let the person in, "Swan, ready to go?" the same handsome man from before asked as he stepped in, smiling charmingly at her as he passed.

"Uh." Emma then realized that even though he met Henry briefly, who has no memory of the pirate, he doesn't know about Harry or how she got him. Closing the door behind them, she quickly made her way to stand beside the man to introduce him to her sons.

"Henry, Harry, this is...Killian he's-I'm um, I'm helping him with his case." Emma said, a little hasty since she didn't prepare for this abrupt reunion. Killian on the other hand surveyed the boys with an amused expression.

"Did you skip bail?" Henry asked, staring at this strange man who wore dark pirate clothes.

"The first question that comes to mind." Harry said, trying not to smile as he watched Killian, feeling something strange about this man and his interaction with their Mother.

"He's still a little spitfire." Killian commented, impressed that the boy hasn't changed.

"Still?" Henry asked, pretty sure that meeting a pirate wearing weirdo would stick the first time, but for him, he's got nothing.

"He's...not a perp, he's a client." Emma directed his second question to avoid more questions.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Henry asked, referring to Killian's clothes while Harry's lips quivered with laughter trying to spill out at the question.

"Why are you dressed like THAT?" Killian fired back, a little insulted as Harry's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Alright, alright, just make yourself useful Killian and get our bags, boys lend him a hand." Emma ordered, walking around them to get the boys' jackets on the chairs.

"Wait, we're really going?" "Like, right now?", Henry and Harrys said incredulously, not expecting to leave so soon.

Emma nodded as she handed them their jackets, "Yes." she said before her sons walked off to do their tasks.

"I just need to do one last thing." Emma said, look towards her closet before opening it to get her trademark red leather jacket, her armor.

Killian walked over to her when he was sure the boys were out of earshot, "Swan, about that boy-" "I'll explain when we get there. No one else knows, not yet." Emma cut him off as she put on her jacket, ready for the next fight before shutting the closet.

* * *

 _ **Needed to stop here. Don't worry, this ain't the end, I just wanted to build anticipation to bridge the gap to Storybrooke that will come in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Let me know if this chapter was satisfactory enough.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later, Emma and company arrived in Storybrooke, but in Emma's case, returned. Stopping her yellow bug in the middle of town, she surveyed the whole area, unable to believe that this is the same cursed town that she and Henry left behind. Now they're back, well sort of since Henry doesn't remember and Harry is new here.

Getting out of the car she looked around, still dumbfounded that it's back. Turning back to the car, she saw her two sons dead asleep in the back leaning against each other. Seeing them completely unaware of the magic they just entered brought a faint smile to her face, they are so innocently unaware of what they're in for.

"Swan," Killian came to her side, averting her attention to the pirate, "If memory serves me correctly, you gave birth to only _one_ child." he said, holding up his index finger for emphasis, "Unless that's his long lost twin and you found him over the period you weren't here." he added, glancing at the slumbering boys for a moment before returning to Emma.

Emma sighed, "He's my adopted son. I found him a year ago, and Henry and I couldn't let him go, not after all he's suffered." she said, giving him the short version since she didn't have time to divulge any more information, not while there's more pressing matters to attend to.

Looking at the town around her again, "It's really back...I'm really back." she said, still finding it hard to believe that she has returned to the one place she has forgotten.

"It's quite homie as you remember." Killian added, knowing that this is quite a shock for her considering what happened in the span of one day.

"As cursed as I remember." Emma said as Killian reached under his coat to pull out his hook and fastening it to its rightful place where his left hand used to be, "That's more like it." he said with a grin as Emma gave him a deadpanned look, "How are you going to explain that to them?" she questioned looking to her sleeping sons.

"That's more your concern. Perhaps it will jog Henry's memory." he said, looking back at Emma, though he was joking, he was also serious.

"Or give them nightmares." Emma said before looking around again, "Last time this curse took away everyone's memories. This time…?" she enquired, needing more information to know how this happened.

Killian shook his head, "We don't know what it did." he said regretfully, wishing he knew more.

"Then I'll find out." Emma said before she ordered the pirate, "Stay here and watch the boys. Don't wake them, or scare them-or just...let them sleep." she said, shaking her head at her ridiculous situation before walking away.

Killian nodded, "Aye. Where are you going?" he asked as Emma turned around, still walking, "To talk to my parents." was the last thing she said before walking in the direction of her parents' apartment, leaving Killian alone with her boys.

Killian turned to the two brothers, still finding it hard to process the fact that his Swan would go out of her way to add another to her flock. Though he had to admit, this Harry boy makes quite an addition to her family.

 _Meow_

Killian turned to his side and found a cat perched on the yellow bug's hood, staring up at him, "Can I help you?" Killian asked, knowing he won't get an answer out of the feline. For a long time, all the cat did was stare at the pirate before averting it's eyes to the boys inside the car before jumping off said car and walking away.

Killian shrugged, finding it to be typical cat behavior as he stood guard outside that bug, waiting for Emma to return.

Hidden in the alleyway, the cat morphed back into its true form as an elderly witch. Ever since the Dursley's arrest, she has made it her task to watch over Harry and how he grows with the Swans. Satisfied to say that the Mother and son became a good influence on his life. Not only is he happy, but she could feel the magic growing steady within him. Yet now, in this strange place, surrounded with various types of magic as left her worried. Not only is this town cursed, but she senses dark witches nearby.

"This is not good at all." she said before disappearing with a wave of her wand to inform the headmaster with her latest update.

Emma stood in front of her parents' apartment door, still not sure how they'll react when they meet Harry for the first time, or him with them. She sighed, "So many bridges to cross." she said before knocking on the, ready to see her parents after a whole year.

The door opened to reveal her Father, David, still young after being frozen in a curse for 30 years previously. "Hi." Emma greeted, watching David's stunned face before realizing that he might not remember her with the new curse taking their memories, "Don't close the door, I'm-my name is-" "Emma." he breathed out, happy and relieved to see his daughter.

"Da-David?" Emma said, almost calling his 'Dad' before stepping forward and hugging him, which he returned with full force.

David almost couldn't catch his breath, his daughter is back again, "You remember." he exclaimed, happy that she has her memories back.

Emma pulled away, " _You remember._ " she said, still reeling at the fact that her Father remembers with the new curse in place.

"Of course, but...what are you doing here?" David asked, unsure what's going on as Emma walked into the apartment, "Well Hook found me, he brought me here and he said you were cursed." she explained, trying to figure out how everyone came back.

"We're back...or, we never left, or...well, we don't know." David said, shaking his head and added, "We're trapped again."

"But you know who you are." Emma stated as David shook his head again, "This curse. We don't know who did it or why...all we know is that our last year has been wiped away."

"'Wiped away?'" Emma repeated, "All we remember is saying 'goodbye' to you. It feels like yesterday." he said, the painful memory of saying goodbye to his daughter again still fresh in his mind.

"But if you can't remember, then how do you know it's been a-" "Emma?" Emma turned to familiar voice of her Mother who came down the stairs towards her, "-year?" she finished as Mary Margaret embraced her in a hug.

Mary Margaret pulled away, unable to form words as she beheld her daughter, feeling like it's been years, though it was yesterday for her since her memories were wiped.

"As you can see," David began, his hand wrapping around his wife's shoulder, a smile in place despite the circumstances, "a lot has happened." he said as Emma stared at her Mother's pregnant belly that held a child.

Mary let out an incredulous laugh, "We just don't know what. The whole year is gone." she said, looking into her daughter's confused eyes.

"Who the hell could've done this?" Emma said, looking at both of her parents, still in shock at this new revelation.

David shook his head, "We don't know, no one in this town remembers the previous year." he answered regretfully, wanting answers just as much before he realized something, "Where's Henry, is he with you?" he asked, watching Emma's reaction that changed from shock to discomfort.

"Emma, what happened?" Mary enquired as Emma shifted where she stood, "Um, you guys might wanna sit down for what I'm about to tell you." she said before she and her parents went to the dining table where they all sat in a semicircle with David across from Emma and Mary between them.

Emma took deep breath before exhaling, "Okay, a lot has happened this past year. Between us, you got the easy job as parents." she began, eyeing Mary's belly, "But for me, it's something I haven't told Henry...or Harry." she said, watching their confused expressions.

"Who's Harry?" David asked his and Mary's question as Emma took another deep breath, "Harry...is my adopted son." she answered as their eyes widened and their mouths gaped.

They stayed silent for what felt like an hour as Emma looked between her parents, "Really? Silence is your response." she said in a deadpan tone that snapped them out of their stupor.

"We're just trying to process adopted a son?" Mary said, flabbergasted at the thought of having another grandchild so soon.

Emma nodded before David asked, "How old is he, and where did you find him?"

"He's 10 years old. Henry's age. Their birthdays are twelve hours apart, but so close that they've been calling themselves twins." Emma said, smiling as she took out her phone to pull up the picture she uses as her wallpaper and showed them what her adopted son looks like.

Mary's hand flew to her mouth as she looked at the picture that showed all three of them gathered around a cake that said 'Welcome Harry Potter-Swan' with the boy wearing glasses they assumed was Harry in the middle with his new Mom and brother at his sides.

David had a tearful smile when he saw how happy Emma and her children were, "He's beautiful Emma." he said, Mary nodded with happy tears in her eyes as she gave the phone back to Emma who had her own fond smile as she looked at her picture as well.

"The moment Henry and I found him, we couldn't let him go. We've had him for a year, a year full of love and family. Something no one gave him before we saved him." Emma said, staring at her sons, committing their smiles to memory before her smile turned into one filled with regret, "But now...I have cursed him to live here while I fight a battle he might never understand." she said, fearing that she would lose her sons. While Henry might not be able to remember his life in Storybrooke and the adventures he had, the land and life here is a stranger to Harry, something he might not accept and want no part of.

Emma sniffed as she struggled to compose herself, "I, uh, have to get back to my boys. I left Killian with them to babysit." she said as she got up from her chair.

"Wait, you left a pirate alone with your sons?" David asked incredulously as he too got up and walked his daughter to the door with the intention of seeing his grandsons.

"Yeah, I know, not my best parenting moment." Emma said as she got to the door before turning to her Father, "Meet me at Granny's Diner in the morning, I'll introduce you to my sons, but you _need_ to play it cool." she said, stressing the word, not wanting to freak her sons out with magic or people who know one of them without meeting them.

David nodded, "We understand, goodnight Emma." he said, looking like he wanted to hug his daughter goodnight, but Emma was already opening the door, "Thanks guys, I'll see you in the morning, good night." she said, waving as she left the apartment.

This left David and Mary alone, still shocked to find out that they have another grandchild, even without the blood relation. "Yesterday we said goodbye to our daughter and grandson..." Mary Margaret began, "...now we're about to become parents _and_ grandparents again." she said, realizing how crazy their life has become.

David thought of something, "Out of curiosity, is Thanksgiving or Christmas around the corner?" he asked, not sure which dinner or holiday would be more chaotic with their newly added family members taking part in their lives. __

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the delay, just finished with finals. When RoseMeg1 reviewed and asked me to post one more chapter before New Years, I couldn't resist. That was the push I needed. I hope you all like this chapter, though it was delayed, at least you all didn't have to wait a year.**_

 _ **Until then, leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**_


End file.
